Many jurisdictions, as for example Nebraska, have legalized some of the more unattractive forms of games of chance such as Keno, scratch off cards and bingo. While Keno could be a lucrative game, it is nonetheless a reasonably unattractive game. As is well known, in a Keno game, a subset of numbers is randomly chosen from a larger predetermined set of numbers. For example, in the Nebraska Keno game, twenty numbers are randomly chosen from a universe of 80 numbers. To determine whether his ticket is a winner, the player compares the chosen numbers on his ticket with the twenty randomly chosen numbers which are then lit on an 80 number keno display board. The player's winnings depend on how many numbers, if any, he has chosen, the format in which they are chosen, and the number of those numbers that match the lit numbers on the display board. Clearly, such Keno game is not as exciting as other games such as for example One Arm Bandit or Slot machines.
Accordingly, to encourage more people to play what essentially is a dull game, a way of livening up the game is needed.